


Wait for the rain to pass

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Phantom is having Minecraft brainrot [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of angst sprinkled in, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dream is also mentioned a few times, Fran is there too she's lovely, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of past abuse, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Rain, Somewhat, Wilbur and Phil are both mentioned, Wing Grooming, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wingfic, awesamdad, i dont know what else to tag, im not off the winged tommyinnit brainrot, possibly ooc warning, preening, this does not align at all with canon, this is actually edited for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: When the rain had started, Tommy had been trying to sleep and was woken up with water seeping through the haphazardly built ceiling, the memories of a nightmare lingering in the back of his mind.  Maybe he should’ve thought of the possibility of  rain when he built his dirt hut, but that was a past Tommy problem.--it rains, Tommy's house is not prepared for that and Sam offers for him to stay the night at his base.  Slight hurt/comfort because I'm soft
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Phantom is having Minecraft brainrot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163861
Comments: 11
Kudos: 615
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Wait for the rain to pass

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title "Phantom decided to write some hurt/comfort with Awesamdude and Tommyinnit but it accidentally turned into 4,500 words"
> 
> I feel like Tommy is really out of character in the beginning but I didn't want to try and fix it because that would take a lot of work and I'm very tired. This took me like four days to write I stg. I'm just really soft winged tommyinnit I suppose and please I love hurt/comfort.
> 
> please enjoy I worked way harder than I should've on this.
> 
> \--
> 
> also this is about the characters only not at all the content creators

When the rain had started, Tommy had been trying to sleep and was woken up with water seeping through the haphazardly built ceiling, the memories of a nightmare lingering in the back of his mind. Maybe he should’ve thought of the possibility of rain when he built his dirt hut, but that was a past Tommy problem.

Instead of confronting someone on this issue (he didn’t want to bother anyone), or even making the trip to snowchester (he didn’t want to be left alone) so he could get out of the rain in a non-flooded house, he hid out in one of the empty buildings that were nearby. Wilbur’s old coat buttoned up to his chin to keep himself at least somewhat warm, and to keep his wings as dry as possible. It was hellish when they got wet. At least he knew his stuff back in his house would be fine, it was always fine whenever it rained.

He curled up in a dark building, shivering and pulling the thin fabric closer to him, wings trembling. The rain only came down harder.

“Tommy?” A distant voice shouted. Tommy’s breath hitched, he could hear someone walking around in the rain, heavy boots splashing in puddles. Biting back scared chirps, Tommy pulled himself up to look out the window, his knuckles white as he gripped the wood.

He didn’t see anyone walking by. From the building he was in, he could see his house. The door had been thrown open, and he could see the light of a lantern.

His name was called again. 

The voice was familiar but the thrumming of his rapid heartbeat was distracting him and his ears were full of static from the rain. 

God, he was freezing.

When whoever was in Tommy’s house finally came out, he looked directly at the building Tommy was in.

It was Sam. Gas mask and goggles and all, he wore thin leather armor that wasn’t what he usually wore. His cloak was thrown over his shoulders haphazardly, his hair falling in front of his face.

Tommy couldn’t see his eyes except for the faint glimmer of red pupils that he knew were staring directly at him. He ducked down, pressing his wings tightly against his back, clutching the fabric of his coat.

Why was he doing this? It was Sam. He trusted Sam. But at the moment he wasn’t just trembling from the cold, and his cheeks weren’t wet from only the rain. There wasn’t lightning, but a storm this bad could easily bring it. And at the moment, the rain and everything he had was too much, he was scared.

The door swung open bringing cold air with it.

“Tommy, what are you doing here?” Sam asked, his voice muffled.

“S...Sorry…” Tommy stuttered, avoiding looking at Sam, he bit his lip.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Sam carded his fingers through his hair, a sigh audible, “I didn’t want you out in this rain when I knew your house is not fit for this kind of weather, come on you can stay at my place until it dries up.” a hand was extended to Tommy but Tommy made no move to take it.

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean to worry you… I…” Tommy shivered, he stared at Sam’s boots intently, they were covered in mud. Sam shouldn’t be out here now, he should be home with his dog. Tommy wasn’t worth looking for. Tommy didn’t say any of that though, he had a feeling that Sam already knew what he was thinking.

“Tommy, look at me,” Sam crouched down in front of Tommy. If Tommy looked away now it would be rude, so he didn’t, even if his gut was saying this was a bad idea, he stared at Sam, avoiding eye contact.

Sam pushed his goggles up to his hairline, dropping his mask, “hey.”

“Hey…”

Sam’s expression was soft, while if you weren’t used to it his face could be a bit scary. Black scleras with red pupils that darted around taking in whatever information he could find, creeper markings dotting his cheeks, redstone burns trailing up his neck and chin. Tommy found his appearance reassuring.

“Fran wants to see you,” Sam said, his voice soft, “and since the weather is so gloomy I need someone to keep me company while I work.”

Tommy knew that was a lie, Fran was pretty indifferent to Tommy, usually favoring following Sam around the base. The weather didn’t make much of a difference to Sam’s ability to work, he probably worked better on his own anyway. But the way that Sam was looking at him right now made it hard to doubt him.

“Clingy,” Tommy muttered, his voice shaking, Sam smiled softly.

“Yeah, come on you’re soaking wet,” Sam extended a hand again, Tommy hesitated before taking it.

His knee cracked when Sam helped pull him up, his wings twitched under Wilbur’s old coat. He could feel water weighing down the feathers, his attempts to keep them dry rendered useless.

Sam unclasped his cloak, wrapping it around Tommy’s shoulders, before he even had a chance to protest, Sam was already fastening the clasp and adjusting it, his expression focused.

Neither of them said anything, Tommy looked down at his feet, biting his lip. Sam pulled his goggles down and put his mask back on walking out of the building with confidence that Tommy would follow, he did. Sam’s stride was quick and he kept glancing up at the sky as rain pelted down aggressively.

The short trip through the nether was a small relief from the chill that seeped into Tommy’s bones.

Redstone mechanics whirred as the entrance to Sam’s base opened. Chipped stone floors and intimidating mechanics lined the walls. Lanterns hanging from the ceiling flickered, providing a bright glow. Tommy found Sam’s base a little scary. The doors closed behind them and Tommy’s heart skipped a beat, he was trapped here now.

Fran had come out of nowhere, nudging her face against Sam’s leg, her tail wagging.

“C’mon Tommy, let’s get you cleaned up a bit,” Sam patted the dog, removing his armor and mask, pushing his goggles up once again. Tommy nodded mutely, gripping the hem of Sam’s cloak.

Tommy glanced behind him at the trail of water and mud he was leaving behind as he followed Sam. He let out an involuntary whimper, Sam was going to be angry at him for making such a mess. He didn’t wanna make Sam mad, and he didn’t know what would happen if he got angry.

Sam was a good foot or so taller than Tommy, and a lot stronger (even if Tommy’s wings weren’t soaking wet he wasn’t very good at flying, and hell Tommy had seen Sam carry entire pistons with one hand) if Tommy had done something wrong he was completely at the mercy of the older man.

But… Sam is his friend. He trusts Sam. Sam would never hurt him.

“You don’t have to…” Sam stopped when Tommy spoke up, glancing back at the boy, Tommy almost froze right there, his stomach twisting with anxiety, “you uh… I mean I could’ve waited out the storm… it’s not that big of a deal I mean I could…” his breath caught in his throat, “I’m just causing… there’s a—there’s a mess I’m sorry I…”

“Tommy it’s okay,” Sam said, spreading his hands in a placating gesture, “I can clean it up later. I just don’t want you getting sick or hurt is all. It’s not a bother to me, you’re welcome here.”

“Right, right!” Tommy wrung his hands, Fran was still following them, “yeah… sorry…” 

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

Tommy squeaked out another apology. He pulled the cloak tighter around himself. Sam just smiled sadly and led Tommy to the bathroom.

“I don’t know if any of my clothes will fit you but I don’t want you staying in those wet clothes you’ll get sick, I could probably find something to fit,” Sam said, he grabbed a towel from under the sink, turning to Tommy.

“Is that okay?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay,” Sam handed Tommy the towel, “here. You can dry off, if you wanna take a shower or bath you can, I’ll be back with some clothes.”

Tommy nodded again, still shivering. Fran pressed her face against Tommy’s leg, Tommy couldn’t force himself to move and pet her. She followed Sam out of the bathroom leaving Tommy alone.

Sam’s cloak was wet as well. Tommy clutched the towel tighter with guilt unfastening it and draping it over the edge of the sink. He took off Wilbur’s coat next, the edges of it singed and stained black from gunpowder. It was old and wasn’t very warm or comfortable, but it was one of the only jackets Tommy had that would comfortably cover his wings (and it was the one piece of Wilbur he had left). 

He didn’t take a shower even though Sam had given him the option. He wasn’t covered in very much mud, he’d been dirtier. So instead Tommy focused on trying to get his wings as dry as possible. The russet feathers were ruffled and out of place, Tommy couldn’t remember the last time he had sat down and tried to preen them. It was difficult by himself and he wouldn’t dare ask anyone else. He hadn’t even bothered with upkeep during his exile and he hadn’t gotten the habit back yet.

A knock at the door startled him out of the rhythm he had going, patting them down with the towel and trying to ruffle his feathers to dislodge dirt but water made that difficult.

“I found some clothes, I can leave them by the door here for when you’re ready, I uh didn’t really know what to do for your wings so I kind of just got a tank top if that won’t work let me know,” Sam said.

“Okay…” Tommy muttered, knowing that if he didn’t say something Sam wouldn’t have left.

The clothes that Sam had brought were a simple black tank top, the sleeves lower cut which fit his wings surprisingly well, and some plaid pajama pants. Tommy had to tie the string a lot tighter just so the pants would stay up.

Tommy had tried cleaning up the bathroom as best he could, but his hands were shaking and the towel was already dirty, he knew where there was another but he didn’t know if he was allowed. This wasn’t his house and he hadn’t been in Sam’s base often enough to know the rules.

Stepping out of the bathroom with the bundles of fabric in his arms, Tommy was met by Sam halfway.

“I can take those for you, I can wash your shirt and pants if that’s okay,” Sam smiled reassuringly, sharp canines pressing into his lips. Tommy nodded, rubbing his knuckles. 

The cloak and towel Sam had put somewhere that Tommy didn’t see. But Sam was now holding Wilbur’s coat, staring at the old brown thing curiously.

“I can set this by the fireplace so it’ll dry quicker,” Sam offered, “or I could wash it if you’d like but I think just drying it would be quicker at least for tonight.”

Did Sam know the attachment to the coat that Tommy had? Tommy licked his lips.

“Sure…” he could feel the way his wings puffed up, displaying his emotions in a way he was too tired and too worried to try and hide. He knew that Sam was looking at them.

“Sounds good.”

There was a fireplace in another room of the base, a couch sitting in front of it with a green fleece blanket hanging off the back. Sam gestured for Tommy to sit down which Tommy did, pressing his wings tightly to himself so that he’d take up as little space as possible.

Fran barked, pushing the door open, she jumped up on the couch next to Tommy, putting her chin on his leg. Tommy rested his hand on her head, scratching her ears gently. Maybe if he focused on the dog he wouldn’t have to overthink everything that he or Sam was doing, he wouldn’t think about everything he had done already to bother Sam.

It didn’t work very well but it was a nice try, and at least Tommy could pretend to be focused on Fran instead of having to talk.

“Good girl,” he whispered, his voice didn’t sound like his own.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy could see Sam lay Wilbur’s coat by the fireplace, not close enough to where it was in danger of being set on fire, but it would be warmed by it. Tommy almost said something about the gunpowder on the edges of it, anxiety twisting his tongue and cutting off his vocal cords. Sam could probably already tell, he was a creeper hybrid, he knew how to handle gunpowder better than Tommy did.

“Are you hungry?” Sam said, running his fingers through his slightly damp hair, Sam had changed clothes. He was wearing an old green sweater and sweatpants, it was a casual look that Tommy wasn’t used to seeing.

“Not really…” 

“Okay,” Sam sat down on the other side of Fran, the dog seemed to be loving the extra affection tonight. Tommy stared at his lap, exhaustion weighing down his bones. 

“Why were you sitting out in that building there? You could have come to find someone,” Sam spoke up. He snapped his fingers near the ground, Fran stared at him for a few seconds before jumping down from the couch. Sam scooted a little closer to Tommy.

“I didn’t…” Tommy thought carefully over his words, examining Sam’s expression, “I didn’t want to bother anyone… it was late and…”  _ and I was scared. _

Sam wasn’t like Dream and he wasn’t like Technoblade, people that had hurt him in the past. When his face wasn’t covered by a mask his expressions were clear. Sam looked worried, his eyebrows furrowed—Tommy hoped he wasn’t angry—he pursed his lips chewing on the inside of his mouth.

“You’re not a bother to me Tommy,” it seemed like Sam was thinking just as carefully over his words as Tommy, “I’m happy to help you out when you need it.”

Tommy rubbed his arm, not saying anything. The clothes that Sam had lent him were comfortable, but right now in this room, with the fireplace spreading a warm glow, it was so unfamiliar and so different than anything else. Wilbur’s coat was sitting by the fire, it was still soaking wet and Sam had taken Tommy’s other clothes to wash. Tommy had nothing familiar, nothing to provide comfort.

He felt naked without familiarity.

Fran was laying by the fireplace, Tommy couldn’t see if the door was open or closed, but he knew the front door was locked. Sam was only sitting a few inches away, he wasn’t touching Tommy but if he moved slightly…

Unconsciously, Tommy curled his wings around himself, even the damp feathers felt foreign, a weight that he didn’t recognize as safe. They were cold and made him shiver.

“Tommy,” Sam said, of course he had noticed the movement.

“Yeah?” 

“Are you okay?”

Tommy froze, wings bristling.

“Y–Yeah… of course big man...” with his voice shaking and his feathers puffed up, Sam wouldn’t believe that.

Tommy watched Sam out of the corner of his eye, the creeper hybrid seemed confused, unsure. He tilted his head to the side.

“It’s okay if you’re not, I’m here if you need anything.”

Tommy nodded, he pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to stop the threat of oncoming tears. His chest constricted painfully.

Tommy was extremely aware of the painful prickles of out-of-place feathers, the dampness of his wings, and probably dirt and mud that was still on them. He figured Phil would be sad to see the state of them.

“I don’t really have a guest bedroom but,” Sam was looking at Tommy now, Tommy could just barely see him over his wing, red eyes piercing, “I have another mattress I think, I could put it out on the floor wherever it might be a bit uncomfortable though.”

Tommy didn’t really think that he was going to be sleeping over, the thought hadn’t crossed his mind even though the rain seemed like it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. So the offer shocked him a bit. Sleeping with another person in the building meant that if he woke up from a nightmare (they had been very common lately) then it would bring up a whole round of questions. But Tommy was already here and he was tired, he couldn’t deny the offer.

“Oh uh… okay.”

There was another awkward silence. 

“I haven’t seen someone with wings in a long time, but I don’t think they’re supposed to look like that,” Sam said, coughing awkwardly.

“What?” Tommy sputtered, his eyes widening. Was something wrong with them?

“Sorry sorry, I mean like, all…” Sam licked his lips, “All messed up like that.”

Oh, he meant the condition of his feathers.

“I haven’t really taken the time to uh… keep them proper and all that,” Tommy twisted the hem of his shirt around his finger, “it’s a bit hard to do y’know.”

Sam was looking at him softly, an unsaid offer hanging in the air. Tommy bit the inside of his mouth. The way his wings were now was uncomfortable. But what if Sam hurt him? What if this was just his motives all along?

Tommy was tired, and his wings were damp and itchy, and he really just wanted someone to hold him. The only other person that Tommy would’ve trusted with this task was miles away in Snowchester. And Tommy didn’t have a very long list of people that he trusted anymore. And Sam’s stupid expression was open and soft.

“Could you…” Tommy whispered, “uh… you know…”

“Of course,” Sam nodded.

“It would probably be better on the floor if… that’s fine…” Tommy wrung his hands.

“Right, yeah.”

Tommy scooted onto the floor carefully, Fran looked up at them. Tommy could see Sam out of the corner of his eye just behind him. Sam looked awkward, not as confident as he usually was. Tommy spread one of his wings out, feathers ruffling, white and gold, and russet mixing.

“I’ve never done this before,” Sam said, scooting to stay in Tommy’s peripheral.

Tommy folded his hands in his lap, “oh uh… you just need to like straighten the bent ones and make sure the feathers aren’t split or anything kinda uh the barbs I think… it’s hard to explain” Tommy was pretty sure that didn’t clear anything up. Sam nodded regardless, his eyebrows furrowed with focus.

Fran plopped herself in Tommy’s lap, making Tommy jump.

“I told you she wanted to see you,” Sam chuckled.

Tommy curled his fingers around her fur, trying to steel himself. Sam spoke a warning before he touched Tommy, making sure that Tommy had acknowledged it.

Sam’s hands were gentle, if a bit shaky, sifting his fingers through his feathers. Tommy could see Sam, he knew it was Sam behind him, and yet Tommy was still jittery. He wanted to pull away out of fear of getting hurt. But the sensation of someone being so gentle with his wings, something he hadn’t felt in a long time, made him never want to leave.

Tommy all but nearly melted.

“I’m not hurting you am I?” Sam asked, pulling his hand away when he heard the soft chirping from the boy. Sam had only heard distressed chirps before.

“No, no,” Tommy rubbed his eyes, “you’re not.” 

“Are you sure?”

Dream had never asked if he was hurting Tommy. He had never cared. Dream was never gentle if he touched Tommy’s wings.

“Yeah.”

Sam wasn’t Dream. Sam was within Tommy’s eyesight. Sam was gentle. Sam cared. 

Sam continued fixing feathers. Tommy’s shoulders drooped, tension melting. He figured that Fran was asleep so Tommy didn’t dare move. The dog’s fur stuck to his sweaty palms. Sam was talking but Tommy wasn’t really listening so he hoped it wasn’t that important.

Everyone on the server has had a bit of a rocky relationship with family, conflicts starting which split people up as they took different sides. Tommy knew that all too well, but right now, in this room with Sam near the fireplace with Fran on his lap; It was the closest thing that Tommy had felt to family in a long time.

Not familiar in a sense of comfort, like his shirt, or Wilbur’s coat. But comfortable in a new, different way than what he was used to.

He felt safe, the knot of anxiety in his stomach starting to untangle.

Sam’s hand stilled at the base of Tommy’s wing.

“How is that looking so far?” Sam asked.

Tommy rubbed his eyes, stretching his wing and examining the feathers, tilting his head to one side. It wasn’t anywhere near how his wings used to be (though that would take a while), but it was cleaner than how it had started, and his wing felt more solid.

“Oh,” Tommy shifted his shoulders, brushing his hand against his plumage, a small grin spreading across his face, “wow.”

“That isn’t telling me much Tommy,” Sam laughed awkwardly. Tommy looked from the creeper scales along Sam’s face to meet his eyes.

“It’s good,” Tommy said, and then to keep up some of his persona (he felt better now to be able to keep it up) he added a quick, “for your first time that is.”

Sam had already seen right through the persona, he just chuckled.

“Can I do the other one now?”

Tommy nodded, melting into the touch.

There were some loose feathers on the ground, it was beginning to be when Tommy would molt. He hated when that happened, it was uncomfortable usually, but he figured he would relish in it this time. The first time in a while for it to come naturally, no rough hands to pin him down, plucking feathers with little concern. 

The memory caused Tommy to flinch, momentarily forgetting where he was. He had startled Fran in the process, his wings tensing. The sound of a music disc scratching, airy notes squeaking echoed in his ears.

“Woah, Tommy sorry, did I hurt you?” Sam asked, removing his hands instantly. 

Tommy’s eyes widened, he looked back at Sam, his expression fearful. That only worried Sam more. But Tommy didn’t say anything for a while, making sure he could see that it was Sam, that it was okay. Sam had fixed his feathers and was working on the other wing as well.

“Sorry,” Tommy said, letting the tension seep from his shoulders, he ran his fingers through his hair, “sorry, mind was wandering there.” He forced a laugh.

“Are you okay?”

“People aren’t usually this gentle with my wings,” Tommy said breathlessly. It was unsaid, but Sam knew who ‘people’ meant in this situation.

“Do you want me to stop?” Sam worried at his lower lip. Fran huffed, laying in front of the fire instead of Tommy’s lap now.

“No… you can keep going just…” Tommy spread his hands uselessly trying to voice what he wanted, “uh… talk about something…”

“Okay.”

So Sam told Tommy about the redstone project he was working on earlier today. It was something to keep his hands busy while he waited for stone to smelt and other materials to prepare. He liked making light contraptions, different things that illuminated when something walked by or made patterns. It wasn’t too hard to do but it was good at keeping him busy when he was feeling restless or unable to sleep.

Tommy forced himself to focus this time, while he didn’t understand what Sam was talking about. He concentrated on it so his mind wouldn’t focus on something else.

Soon Sam had finished with Tommy’s other wing, caught up in a spiel about a redstone lock he was working on for a vault. How it would sort of mimic the key system of Pandora’s vault but less intense. It would be a key system of buttons and levers. He hasn’t figured out the wiring yet but he landed on doing that tomorrow if the rain cleared up in time.

Tommy folded his wings, tilting his head to the side with curiosity as he watched Sam talk. 

Fran barking was what startled Sam out of his descriptions. She pawed at the door which had been nudged closed at some point in time.

“Right, yeah, I should probably let her out. I bet she has to go to the bathroom,” Sam rubbed the back of his neck, he pushed himself to his feet, offering a hand to Tommy, who took it. Sam opened the door, letting Fran out of the room.

“Hey Sam,” Tommy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hm?” Sam raised one eyebrow.

“Thanks…” Tommy licked his lips, “for uh… for all of this… everything… you didn’t have to.”

“Of course Tommy, I’d do it again.” Sam smiled, excusing himself to take the dog outside. Tommy sat by the fireplace, staring at Wilbur’s coat as it dried. He wrapped his wings around himself, shivering despite the warmth.

He wondered what Wilbur would say if he saw Tommy now. Would he be surprised? Angry? Sad? 

He missed Wilbur.

Tommy’s eyelids drooped, he had no clue what time it was but he was ready to go to sleep. He could probably fall asleep on the floor right here.

A few minutes later, Fran barreled in the room a while before Sam did he pushed a mattress through the doorway.

“I told you I had an extra mattress,” Sam said, “I don’t have an answer as to why I have another mattress but not a functioning guest bedroom.”

Tommy chuckled, moving as Sam dropped it on the floor, almost squishing his dog who ran out of the way. Sam left the room once more and returned with a couple of sheets and a pillow.

“If you need me, out of this room and two doors down the hall is my bedroom, if you need anything come wake me up okay?”

“Okay…”

Tommy helped lay the sheets out, and Sam had pulled the fleece blanket from off the couch, wrapping it around Tommy’s shoulders. After that Tommy had just expected Sam to say goodnight and leave, he didn’t expect the taller man to pull Tommy into an embrace, tucking Tommy’s head under his chin. He chirped with surprise.

Tommy closed his eyes, gripping the back of Sam’s shirt, melting into his arms. 

When Sam pulled away, he ruffled Tommy’s hair, glancing at the fireplace, “I’ll leave you then. Goodnight Tommy.”

“Night Sam…” Tommy fluffed his wings, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam put the fireplace out before he left, making sure Tommy had settled under the blankets before he shut the ceiling lights off, leaving the door open, Fran took a second to decide who to stay with before she ended up following Sam. Tommy nestled into the warmth of the covers, the fleece blanket was soft and comforting.

With exhaustion weighing him down already, Tommy was out in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have like 4 tests today and I'm supposed to be doing one right now but instead I post this. AAAAAAA. 
> 
> Sorry for inconsistencies in characterization as I said before this took like four days to write. So uh.
> 
> thanks for reading!! hope you enjoyed Im gonna go do schoolwork.


End file.
